And December Was Here
by Mizani Ashki
Summary: Festive ficlets that involve Ryan and Kelsi, alone or together, that occur in the month of December. RYELSI
1. Overzealous Christmas Spirit

**TIME: Sometime in their Years at Juilliard**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble One: Overzealous Christmas Spirit**

December was here, and to countless people all over the world, this meant it was time to go Christmas shopping. And that was no exception for the masses of people in New York.

Amongst the festive hustle and bustle, Kelsi was trying to remember what her cousin's favourite colour was, as she eyed two vases in front of her. Stuck between green and blue, she almost jumped out of her skin when a hand grasped her elbow. She knew who it was before she turned around when she heard the familiar chuckle of Ryan Evans.

"You've been battling your way through crowds all morning, bumping elbows with people all day, and yet you jump a metre in the air at the slightest touch." He was clearly amused.

Kelsi had lost sight of him earlier after he had told her he was going to quickly check out the book section, and she'd told him she'd catch up. She hit his arm lightly now.

"It's nice to know you find sneaking up on me so funny."

Her boyfriend's grin turned sheepish, and even if Kelsi had really been mad at him, it wouldn't have lasted when he did that.

"Sorry Kelsi, but I had to show you this . . ."

He whipped out a purple notebook from behind his back, and she eyed it fastidiously.

" . . . It's really cool isn't it?"

"It's really . . . _purple_." She said slowly, trying to hide her lack of enthusiasm.

Ryan continued obliviously. "Look, it has a picture of Mozart's head and music notes sewn on!"

Kelsi reluctantly took the book out of his hands. "Don't you have hundreds of these already?"

"I do," Ryan acquiesced. "_This one_ is for you."

"Please don't tell me this is my Christmas present." She asked, knowing there was a small chance it could be.

Relief washed over her when Ryan shook his head. "Nope, already brought you that; this is extra."

"You've already brought me millions of these," Kelsi reminded him, gesturing for him to take the notebook from her. "Put it back."

Ryan sighed dramatically, and tried to push it back towards her.

"I wrestled an old lady for this, and now you want me to put this amazing piece of craftsmanship back?"

Kelsi couldn't resist letting out a giggle.

"Put it back, _and _apologise to the old lady for tackling her."

Coincidentally, an old lady walked past, and gave Ryan an extremely menacing glare.

Kelsi gaped at him.

"You didn't actually . . ."

Ryan's eyes widened a fraction, before he snatched the notebook out of her hands.

"I'll go put this back." He muttered hurriedly, and disappeared back into the crowd behind him.

Even though she turned back to the blue and green pottery with a small smile on her face due to his antics, Kelsi decided that she'd have to keep a closer eye on Ryan, lest he anger anyone else. It would probably be impossible to dampen his Christmas spirit, so it was best just to steer him clear of easily angered old ladies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My Christmas spirit collided with Ryelsi. This drabble is a result of that.

Review at your leisure.

Mizani


	2. Love and the Tradition of Giving

**TIME: Sometime during their years at Juilliard**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble Two: Love and the Tradition of Giving**

An icy breeze gusted across the street, and Kelsi huddled closer into the crook of Ryan's arm. He'd agreed to carry some of the heavier bags, so she had two free arms to grapple onto him with. He didn't seem to mind.

People were hurrying by them, anxious to get to their next store, and eager to get out of the cold. But Kelsi and Ryan had so many layers on, that the light falling of snow coming down didn't really matter to them.

They'd been out on yet another round Christmas shopping, and had finally finished, though no doubt some sale or object would tempt them to come out again, but for the moment they were happy to wander down the street, most of the people on their Christmas list dealt with.

Kelsi glanced at a few of their shopping bags.

"I hope the Wildcats like their presents."

"Of course they will," Ryan assured her with a thoughtful expression. "And if they don't, eBay is a _wonderful _thing."

"Ryan!" Kelsi exclaimed, shoving him half-heartedly.

Ryan just laughed.

"They're our friends Kelsi, and you put a lot of thought into their gifts," He gestured to the bags they were carrying. "They're bound to love them."

Kelsi nodded, though her apprehensiveness probably wouldn't go away until she saw their reactions herself. Ryan cast her a sly glance.

"What did you get me?"

"Oh no," Kelsi shook her head. "You're not finding out until Christmas, just like last year."

"You can't blame me for trying," Ryan shrugged. "But just so you know, your gift this year is going to be even better than last years'."

"Better?" Kelsi asked, surprised. "Last year you stocked my wardrobe with thirty different kinds of hats!"

She shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't want you to spoil me this year."

"I don't spoil you," Ryan countered, puffing up a bit at her accusation. "Can't a guy give his girlfriend nice things?"

"Well your idea of nice is my idea of amazing." Kelsi told him gently, and it wasn't for the first time; they'd had this conversation before.

"Look," Ryan said, frustration colouring his tone. "Maybe I do occasionally, kind of spoil you, but I'm you're boyfriend, and I have every right to."

Kelsi couldn't come up with a snappy response to this, and when she glanced at Ryan's face again, it was evident that he was pouting.

"Okay," Kelsi said, pretending to sound exasperated. "You may lavish me with your over the top gifts, but _only_, on official holidays."

She pecked his cheek and pulled him nearer to her, hoping that this would satisfy their long running debate. It must have worked, because Ryan's expression faded, and he returned a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You must be the only girl I know who has a problem with being showered with gifts." He told her, though not in a disapproving way.

Kelsi simply smiled. "But you love me anyway."

Ryan grinned down at her, his cheeks slightly rosy from the cold, and his limpid blue eyes sparkling with affection.

"But I love you anyway." He agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was going to have them kiss in this one, but it didn't fit in unfortunately.

These drabbles could probably be at any stage in their lives, so don't be worried if they jump around a bit.

Review at your leisure, and Happy Holidays!

Mizani


	3. A Warm Hearth and Old Dreams

**TIME: Sometime after they've left Juilliard**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble Three: A Warm Hearth and Old Dreams**

The clock chiming resonated throughout the small cosy front room; it sounded eleven times, and then faded into a comfortable steady ticking, its gong like announcement of the hour still resonating in the air.

The snow hovering out in the cool night air looked like a never-ending parade of white light, the front porch lights illuminating the way the flow of snow twisted and turned effortlessly against the dusky black of the sky. The sight brought a soft smile to Kelsi's face as she watched this all from behind the wide clear window that looked out on her parents' front yard. She sipped from her mug of hot chocolate, but didn't take her eyes off of the view in front of her.

The window seat cushion dipped slightly next to her as her fiancé sat down. He was likewise, unable to take his eyes off of the vision outside, but he broke the silence.

"It finally feels like Christmas." He said, his voice calm and slightly dreamy.

Kelsi nodded her head. "I used to stay up like this all the time when I was younger," She sounded wistful, but then a small chuckle escaped her. "My parents literally had to drag me to bed, and warn me that Santa would give me coal if I stayed up all night."

Ryan laughed. "You sound like the total opposite of me; I would go to sleep as soon as I could, so the sooner I did, the sooner Christmas Day would be here," But after a bit of thought, he added: "But if I'd had a view like this, I'd definitely have stayed up."

Kelsi couldn't disagree. The Evans' house was gorgeous in every right, big, impressive, and lavish, yet tastefully decorated, but it couldn't compete with the sight in front of the window in Kelsi's parents' house right now. Sitting here in front of the window, and all this talk about the beauty outside, caused another memory to wash over her.

"Only time I ever moved from this spot was when I was nine years old, and I thought I'd heard bells on our roof," She told him, and flashes of her parents' adamant refusals of letting her up on the roof rose in her mind. "I didn't understand why they didn't want me to see Santa, and I was so cross when I told them they might have been responsible for my missing the chance to see him."

Both occupants of the window seat laughed freely. Her family was tucked away in bed, and his family were back at their family home, after having eaten their Christmas Eve meal here, so they were the only ones awake in the home.

He snaked his arm around her waist, drawing her into his warm embrace, and together they sat like this for some time, watching the snow fall as it continued relentlessly.

Later, when her cocoa was long gone, and the fire crackling behind them started to fade, Kelsi felt her eyes begin to close. She tried to blink back the drowsiness; neither she or Ryan had said anything about why they were staying up, but it felt like they were waiting for something, and she wasn't about to fall asleep and miss whatever it was, no matter how pleasantly snug she felt in Ryan's arms.

The clock chimed again, but this time it sounded twelve times, and the two young lovers finally tore their gazes away from the window, to gaze at each other. She lightly stroked the side of his face, and he rested his cheek against her palm.

"I love you Ryan; Merry Christmas." She whispered the words, and marvelled at how content she felt.

"I love you too," He murmured, leaning in to press his lips against hers. "Merry Christmas." He added, before pulling her closer so he could capture her mouth again.

Outside, the snow remained unchanged as they basked in the presence of the other. Soon after they headed upstairs to join the rest of the household in slumber, and as Kelsi let her eyelids droop, while she lay curled up with Ryan, she knew that though she had enjoyed the Christmases of the past, she would have many happy Christmases to come, to share and treasure with Ryan, and that was what sealed a smile on her face, before she slipped off into her dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This one made me feel happy inside. Hope all you readers have a wonderful Christmas.

Review at your leisure (sometime after you've filled up on Christmas cheer hopefully!)

Mizani


	4. Conveying Christmas Sentiment

**TIME: Sometime during their years at Juilliard**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble Four: Conveying Christmas Sentiment**

Sharpay Evans drummed her perfectly manicured fingernails along the marble kitchen countertop, doing what not many people suspected she was even capable of doing seriously; she was thinking.

Thinking about her brother actually, which wasn't altogether out of the ordinary, as he did pop up in her thoughts more than people would assume. However it wasn't often that she was faced with a dilemma when thinking about her twin. Well, there had been that time when he had totally disregarded her song snatching plan, and had instead snatched himself a girlfriend . . . and she suppose she hadn't been totally happy when she'd noticed him dressing and acting like a wildcat; all red, white and gold and all that sort of nonsense.

But she had accepted _that_ by taking some advice from her mother, and done a few breathing exercises (not too many -- she wasn't some yoga fanatic like her brother), and had instead held on to the things they still had in common. She had done this in a way that was totally Sharpay Evans; she had made sure he never forgot the things they had in common. Broadway, movies, acting, their interest in famous actors and actresses both old and new; such things occupied, and were never out of place in their conversations, because while he was at Juilliard without her, exploring the world of dance, he was still just a student who was still learning, and while she was at University of Albuquerque, the drama department at East High still had new information to offer her, now that the Drama department's budget had been raised. They were apart, but they were still held together by the things they shared.

But back to her problem; every year, since they had been able say words that sounded vaguely like 'Christmas', Sharpay had always said Merry Christmas to him in some elaborate way. She had first been inspired at a young age, by a Christmas pudding that had been lying on the counter. She had gotten a stool, snatched it off of the bench, and shoved it in his face, while exclaiming festive greetings at him. Another time, she had dressed up Boi as Santa, and had set him loose on Ryan's bed while he had been sleeping, shouting her seasonal celebratory remarks . . . after he had stopped screaming like a girl about the dog in his bed that is. Personality wise, her brother was meeker than her, but he was no less flamboyant, and he had never failed to appreciate her efforts.

The only setback this year, was that she had no idea what to do for him. Now that they were getting older, it was becoming more and more difficult. To be honest, she wanted to top every other year. It had to be different to anything she'd ever done.

Her mother walked in on her daughter, and frowned slightly.

"You'll ruin your nails Pumpkin."

Sharpay snapped out of her trance, and glanced at her mother. "Hmm?" She asked, clearly only having just detected her presence.

Relying on her motherly-intuition, Darby Evans threw her daughter a concerned look.

"If you're neglecting the welfare of your manicure, something serious must be on your mind."

Sharpay huffed. "I just can't think of how to say Merry Christmas to Ryan this year Mum,"

She gestured wildly with her hands, as she tried to describe her lack of inspiration. "I've barely seen him since he's been at Juilliard, and I wanted to do something amazing this year . . . something totally and utterly . . ."

-------------------------------------------------

". . . and she'll do something totally and utterly overdramatic; I just know her!"

Ryan's voice getting a bit hysterical, and since he was the one driving, Kelsi decided he needed to talk about it, to try and calm him down.

"Like twin telepathy or something?" She asked jokingly, trying to lighten his mood.

Ryan shrugged, his agitation not dissipating. "If by 'twin telepathy' you mean her thought pattern is basically inscribed on the side of my head so I won't forget, then yes, it is like twin telepathy."

His hands flexed awkwardly on the steering wheel. _Okay,_ Kelsi thought to herself. _Time for a different approach then._

"I think it's sweet of her; it's her way of showing how much she loves you." She told him casually.

Her boyfriend took his eyes off of the road momentarily so he could give her an incredulous stare.

"I know you make an effort to be nice to her Kels, but you don't have to go that far."

Kelsi blushed, and made a mental note to try and say nicer things about Sharpay from now on. "I mean it Ryan; you're her only brother," She patted his shoulder. "Let her have her traditions; you haven't minded all the previous ones."

"True," He said hesitantly. "Don't get me wrong; I've loved most of her surprises, but I'm just worried she'll do something . . . _embarrassing_ this year."

He sent an anxious look her way, and it took a moment for his words to sink in. When they did, she smiled and tried to laugh it off.

"She won't scare me away," She said soothingly. "Trust me Ryan, a perky and overly-happy Sharpay can't possibly be as bad as an angry demanding one."

Ryan grimaced. "Don't be too confident on that."

They pulled up outside the Evans' abode, and Kelsi made a move to open the door, but stopped when Ryan made a frustrated noise.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping he wasn't going to make a break for it to try and avoid his sister.

"Forgot the custard Mum asked for," He muttered, but casually shrugged. "You go in first, and I'll pop back to the store to get some."

Slight fear seized at her heart, but she tried to shake it off. She wasn't about to tell him that she wanted him near her because she liked the confidence his proximity brought her. He was only going on a custard-run, and if she said anything, he might get the idea she didn't like his family, which was hardly accurate. She felt quite at ease with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and aside from Sharpay's high and mighty behaviour, she could be alright sometimes. Mentally, Kelsi told herself to toughen up.

"Ok," She said, trying to sound relaxed. "I'll try to make sure Sharpay doesn't give you a heart attack when you come back." She added, though she had no intention of talking too much to the blonde.

Ryan shook his head and grinned, as she stepped out of the car, and she heard him drive off after she made it to the doorstep. She rung the doorbell, and had barely said hello to the enthusiastic faces of Ryan's parents, before she was engulfed in a giant bear hug by Vance Evans. She had forgotten how welcoming the Evans patriarch could be.

"Kelsi, come on in!" He said, ushering her inside, seeming not to notice his son's absence.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans," She said, her voice sounding small in comparison to Mr. Evans' booming tone. "Ryan forgot the custard you asked him to bring; he'll be back in a few minutes."

Darby Evans tutted, and lay a reassuring hand on Kelsi's shoulder. "I told you dear, call me Darby," She said, her voice serene and peaceful. "And it's just like my Ducky to be so forgetful; we'll wait for him in the kitchen."

The kitchen was unchanged from her last visit, and Sharpay was sitting at the island in the middle of the room. The expression she gave her was unreadable. Kelsi supposed she wouldn't know how to react to a person who she had once treated with indifference, who had then had suddenly started dating her brother either. Kelsi tried a diminutive smile for starters.

"Hi Sharpay."

Her hello hung in the air, and it was made even more awkward when Mrs. Evans encouraged her to take a seat next to her darling daughter. She sat down, and Sharpay did her best to ignore her. The Ice Queen rapped her fingers against the countertop, and though Kelsi didn't know her like Ryan did, she had worked with her long enough to know when something was wrong, as had usually been the case in the past.

"Are you okay Sharpay?" She enquired as politely as she could, knowing how easily offended she could get. "Is something bothering you?"

Sharpay gave Kelsi a once-over, before going back to taking no notice of her. Kelsi sighed, knowing she really hadn't expected much more than that.

But then the girl across from her did surprise her, by speaking to her, albeit in a rather annoyed manner.

"I don't know how to say Merry Christmas to Ryan this year," she admitted, though it didn't really sound like she was intentionally talking to Kelsi, but then she then sent her the evil eye. "And if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you don't deserve to be with my brother."

Kelsi reminded herself she was an adult now, but that didn't stop her cringing a bit at her fierce stare. Though it was touching to see how much she cared for her brother.

"We were talking about it before actually."

Sharpay raised a single eyebrow. "And?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Kelsi flushed a little. "He was just curious about what you'd do this year." She said, deciding to omit the actual opinions of the conversation from before.

"Humph," Sharpay said, clearly not impressed. "You may as well call him now, to tell him to stop wondering, because I haven't planned anything, so I'll probably have to make a few last minute calls, and get the best band and party planner I can at this time of year."

This wasn't said with any sort of anger that might suggest Sharpay was upset with Ryan, and Kelsi sensed an underlying tone of dissatisfaction. She supposed Sharpay had run out of time, and was now going to make up for it by going all out.

They sat in silence again, because it was clear that Kelsi wasn't going to call Ryan and tell him anything of the sort. If she did, he would likely just head back to Juilliard, and leave her here to face the wrath of a sister scorned. So the music-maker sat there, until she finally decided to try and help the blonde salvage the moment.

"Why not try something more low-key this year?" She proposed, hoping she hadn't crossed a line by giving advice. "It might be totally unexpected . . . if that's what you want, that is." She added.

For the second time that day, Kelsi looked into an incredulous face. Sharpay then grinned at her, and that expression almost scared her more than her glower.

"That's . . ." The female Evan's twin started, attempting to find the right word, "Perfect; a sister, pouring out all of her Christmas sentiments to her darling brother, who has been gone for so long,"

Sharpay then seemed to lose herself in her thoughts, though she spoke them out aloud. "Twins who were so close, and then separated, and now reunited in a single, sincere and touching moment."

Kelsi resisted the urge to roll her eyes; Sharpay Evans was drama queen to end so it seemed.

Said drama queen then instantaneously snapped to attention, and looked at Kelsi warily.

"Thank you Kelsi." She spoke the words slowly, probably because she had never said them before.

Kelsi was so shocked to hear such gratitude, that all she could do was splutter.

"N-no problem – err . . . Sharpay."

Quiet reigned again over them, but it was a resolved quiet, so Kelsi didn't make any attempt to break it. Then the sound of keys rustling in the front door lock made both girls alert, and they both stared at Ryan as he hesitantly opened the door. Sharpay was up in a flash.

"Ryan!"

She flew to him, and enveloped him in a hug, which he returned, his curiosity now peaked since nothing was exploding in his face.

"Hey Shar." She said, smiling, because he was genuinely happy to see her.

"I've missed you so much; Merry Christmas!"

Her voice thick with emotion and drama, she went into for another hug.

"Merry Christmas; I really missed you too sis." He said, obviously quite glad to share a nice moment with his sister, though he was still slightly suspicious. He looked ready to drop and roll if need be.

They pulled away from the hug, and the pleased look on Ryan's face turned Sharpay's face into a mirror of his.

"Mum and Dad are in the dining room; I'll go get them."

Ryan, sat down on a kitchen stool next to Kelsi, still bewildered. He then caught his girlfriend's knowing grin out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her open-mouthed.

"What did you . . ." He trailed off, not able to fully grasp the situation which had veered away from what he'd envisioned.

Kelsi took his hand, amused to see him speechless. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You owe me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Late, I know, but I had to post this scene. I'm full of family love after Christmas, and I had intended to post this on actual Christmas day, but I was too busy! Haha, hope you all enjoy this one. Sorry that it's so long; Sharpay really does dominate everything -- including my writing!

And since New Years, and the days leading up to them, are technically still in the month of December, though maybe not as festive, I may have another drabble or two up my sleeve.

Review at your leisure.

Mizani


	5. The New Years That Was Pt One

**TIME: The New Years of their Senior Year**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drabble Five: The New Years That Was**

**[Part One]**

At a rented venue somewhere in Albuquerque, the music thudded dully in the background, and Ryan resisted the temptation to cover his ears. The song droned on, and while he'd hoped it would clear his mind, it only served to feed the pulsing headache that was forming.

He had tried dancing, but he hadn't been able to lose himself in it like normal. He'd slipped off into a secluded corner, and had hoped no one would notice. Whether it was unfortunate or not, was debatable, but someone _had_ noticed the sulky man who couldn't have been Ryan Evans.

Gabriella sat down in a chair next to Ryan, and she tried to ignore the way he smiled, attempting to make her thinking nothing was wrong.

"Hey Gabby," He ventured. His fake happy-go-lucky smile was met with a look that clearly told him that the girl across from him was having none of it. He read her look correctly, but he decided to pretend he hadn't. He didn't want to talk about this.

"Can't fool me Ryan." She said calmly, and Ryan resolve to act normal shattered under Gabriella's typical perceptiveness. '_Damn her and her smarts.' _He thought to himself.

"Something going on between you and Kelsi?" She asked, though Ryan couldn't give her full marks for that guess. She'd undoubtedly talked to Kelsi already, and she was as good as masking her moods as he was.

"Got into a fight." He mumbled, though she probably already knew that too.

Gabriella nodded, and gestured for him to continue. "About?"

Ryan exhaled noisily; it seemed silly now that he'd had time to think about it, and it was affecting his New Years Eve.

"A guy she met at Juilliard," Memories of their fight bubbled up again at his admission. Gabriella waited patiently for the rest of the story, and the chance to talk to someone about what was troubling him took him.

"They've been working on a project for a month or so now; I questioned his . . . character, and we got into a fight," He grimaced. "She found him quite charming."

"And you were jealous?" Gabriella asked tentatively. He could tell she was trying not to be too nosy. He was at least grateful for the fact that the normally intuitive Taylor, hadn't caught on; she would be drilling into his brain by now.

Ryan left her question hanging in the air, deciding it was best to let that question go unanswered for now. "She got angry at me for objecting to him," He continued, and decided to clue her in on the other half of his motives, because it would be too embarrassing to have Gabriella know about his feelings for Kelsi, when he hadn't even said anything to the object of his affections yet.

"It was a well known fact that not only could he sing and dance, like the rest of us, but all the guys knew he was a . . . err -- '_philanderer'_," He didn't smile at Gabriella's look of shock, even though he wanted too. "He was making his way through the floors of the girls' dorms."

Gabriella was almost at a loss for words. "A-all of them?" She stuttered, angered and stunned by this piece of news.

"He _was_ selective," Ryan admitted, "But it's not like any of the girls he picked up were different for him."

They sat in silence for a moment, Ryan uncomfortable at the things he'd just told her, and Gabriella still taken aback by the news that had evidently changed the plan of attack she'd settled on before she'd sat down.

"Kelsi didn't know." She said finally.

Ryan nodded. "I didn't tell her."

"Why not?!"

The force with which she asked him, surprised Ryan momentarily, but he felt safe that in some way, that his actions were justified.

"Because she was happy when they worked together," He said, his voice softer now, "Because she didn't know what he was actually like," He traced light circles on the arm rest of his chair. "Composing is easier for her when she's happy."

Understanding dawned on Gabriella's face. He wondered briefly if he was going to get a talk about letting a girl know how he felt, like he was some adolescent boy.

"She needs to know Ryan." She said firmly, and he knew she meant more than the character of the boy from Juilliard.

He'd wanted to take his time, but that was what he'd told himself since he and Kelsi had flown off to New York. He was probably never going to have a moment like this for a while, if not ever again. He stood up resignedly, steeling himself for whatever would come next.

He bent down and dropped a friendly kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"Thanks for the chat Gabs."

He received a warm smile in reply. "Anytime Ryan."

He grinned at her one final time, before walking off in the direction of the house, where Kelsi was bound to be, since she had left a playlist of her music on unattended. Gabriella wrapped the shawl she was wearing closer to her, and ignored the warm spot on her cheek. It wasn't often you came across someone as innocent and self-sacrificing as Ryan, but she wasn't about to let herself muse over the what-if's. She was wholly and deeply in love with a man whose boyish grin made her heart swell, and she rose out of her seat to go find him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hey, I'm sure some people reflect on what might have been on New Years, and Gabriella is no exception. It's all harmless considering she and Troy are in love forever. I may still be a part Ryella fan, but you can't deny the power of Troyella.

Review at your leisure,

Mizani


	6. The New Years That Was Pt Two

**TIME: The New Years of their Senior Year**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Drabble Five: The New Years That Was**

**[Part Two]**

Kelsi smiled as widely as she could as she shooed Martha away.

"No, no," She insisted when Martha turned her concerned gaze on her, "Go join Jason on the balcony, I'm fine."

It was obvious that her friend didn't believe her, but Martha did believe that Kelsi wanted some space and alone time, so she parted with her reluctantly.

A grim wave of sadness washed over Kelsi, as she watched everyone outside pairing up to wait for the fireworks that would ring in the New Year. If everything had been as it should, she would have been standing out there with them, and she knew exactly who she'd be standing out there with.

Huffing, Kelsi tried to overlook how much she had been looking forward to this New Years party. Being in Juilliard had been exciting, but she had dearly missed her home and friends. She blamed Ryan that she couldn't enjoy it, and though she had tried all night to engross herself in her friends company, she had been thinking about their fight for most of the night.

After they'd taken the plane trip down, they had finally broached the topic of Ryan's chagrin for the past month in the taxi ride home. To Kelsi it had seemed so silly, and she hadn't wanted to fight. Ever since she had been assigned the project with James, Ryan had been agitated and fidgety whenever they talked about it. Part of her had hoped it was because of jealousy.

She knew how much of a problem he had had with James at Juilliard, but she hadn't known _how much _until that car ride. She liked James plenty; he made her laugh, but at the end of the day, he couldn't bring a smile to her face in the blink of an eye like a certain blond did. She had been so angry at Ryan then, partially because of his dislike for James, but mainly because she was sure he hadn't told her the real reason he didn't like James. She had hoped it was because he had felt the same unspoken feelings between them, but after their argument, Kelsi wasn't sure anymore.

When she had told Martha of his behaviour about James, Kelsi had been assured of the almost certainty that Ryan was going to admit his feelings for her. She knew all the wildcats had been expecting the last two members of their circle to pair-up, but the cold-feelings between them when they had arrived had been clear enough for everyone to see.

Laughter from the balcony interrupted her thoughts, and Kelsi bitterly wondered how much of a fool she was for having waited for Ryan. She had blown off James' offer of a date in the hopes that something would happen.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted, this time someone was clearing their throat, and the noise came from behind her.

"Kelsi?"

The subject of her tormented thoughts was right behind her, and was looking very uncomfortable. She wanted to ignore him, but told herself she could face him.

"Yes Ryan?" She replied as nonchalantly as she could.

He seemed to hesitate, but continued. "I know you're still upset about it, and you don't want to talk about what we talked about in the taxi, but you have to know why I don't like James."

Kelsi's breath hitched in her throat. All her expectations for him from the past three months came flooding back.

"Hmm?" She asked, encouraging him, no longer bothering to sound disinterested.

Ryan shifted awkwardly on his feet. "It's a well known fact – well amongst all the guys at least, that James is a, er . . . womaniser, I guess you could say," He wrung his hands. "I didn't want you to get hurt Kels."

That hadn't been the answer she had been hoping for at all. She turned to join the others on the balcony to nurse her wounded heart, but was stopped by Ryan's hand on hers.

"Not done with you yet," He said, some of his confidence returning as he grinned up at her. "That was the first reason," He pulled her back to face him, taking both of her hands in his.

"This is the second." He said softly, before leaning down to kiss her.

It was short and sweet, and both were content when he pulled away.

"You're supposed to kiss a girl when the New Year starts." She mumbled.

Ryan snorted. "Like Chad and Taylor haven't been glued to each other since this party started."

Kelsi laughed, and eagerly dragged Ryan outside to the balcony where the rest of the wildcats were. They were met with approving nods and stares by their friends, but it wasn't long before everyone's attention was brought to the countdown.

_10 _

"Can I ask you something?"

_9_

Ryan nodded. "Sure."

_8_

Kelsi's eyes gleamed. "You _were _jealous, weren't you?"

_7_

"Guilty as charged." Ryan said shamelessly.

_6_

Kelsi pulled him into a hug.

_5_

"Ryan Evans, promise me you'll never make me wait that long again."

_4_

"It'll take him two years to work up the courage to propose." Sharpay next to them muttered under her breath.

_3_

Ryan grinned down at the girl in his arms. "You'll still spend forever waiting for me on our Friday movie nights."

_2_

"You know what I mean."

_1_

"I know . . . I promise won't."

_Happy New Year!_

Ryan sealed that promise with their second kiss, and felt safe in the recognized superstition that one would spend the rest of the New Year, the same way one started it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Happy New Year! Hope your New Year is as exciting, or even more than Ryan and Kelsi's. For New Years I'm off to the beach to soak up some rays, so you won't see anything from me before the 2nd of Jan!

Review and your leisure

Mizani


End file.
